The University of South Florida, Tampa Bay Adolescent Trials Unity (TB AMTU) provides primary and specialty care, prevention services and access to clinical trials to HIV infected and at-risk youth in the Tampa Bay area. To sustain and expand these services, the TB AMTU proposes the following specific aims for this proposal: 1) Engage, enroll and retain HIV-infected youth in care and research through a mature clinical and research infrastructure and innovative programs which adapt to the changes in the HIV epidemic, 2) Mobilize and connect the Tampa Bay community in an innovative collaborative effort to address the challenges of the HIV epidemic in youth and young adults, 3) Contribute to the national adolescent HIV agenda by drawing on the strengths of the university environment and an interdisciplinary research network that participates on the design and execution of ATN protocols and engages and supports new investigators. The objectives established support these aims. It is the intent of the TB AMTU to continue to provide a seamless continuum of comprehensive care, address the mental health needs of those served, and support the emerging autonomy of HIV infected youth. The TB AMTU will collaborate with the ATN leadership group to develop clinical trials that address primary, secondary and tertiary HIV prevention and expand services that allow for the implementation of this broad research agenda. To support these efforts, the TB AMTU will continue to build community capacity and enhance successful relationships with its Connect to Protect Partners in executing structural change objectives. New initiatives will include stronger linkage to care processes, enhanced referral networks for Young Men who have Sex with Men (YMSM) and the implementation of a specialty clinic for GLBTQ and other alternative youth. RELEVANCE: The TB AMTU responds to the national public health agenda that emphasize the need to address the disproportionate impact of HIV on minority populations by supporting efforts to engage, recruit and retain youth of racial/ethnic and other minority populations. The unit proactively works to reduce the incidence of HIV in these populations and improve the quality of life for those already infected.